Episode 7618 (16th September 2016)
Plot Carly invites Paddy to join her and Marlon tonight but Paddy lies he's going on a course. Chas feels guilty for taking Liv's inheritance, and reveals to Charity that Lisa is keeping the money to cover some of the expenses whilst Belle is in hospital. She decides to tell Liv the truth whilst dropping her off at school. Priya calls her counselor Miriam asking for an appointment. Paddy asks to borrow Aaron's bed for the night, explaining he's said he'd make himself scarce. Chas offers him the sofa instead and confides in Paddy about the money situation. Paddy reminds Chas that Liv doesn't get access to the money for another four years, so she has plenty of time to replace it. Chrissie drops off some leaflets for Treetop Adventure World at the café and asks Bob and Brenda to spread the word. Nicola asks reluctant Jimmy to help her with some yoga. Ronnie arrives back from Spain, and thanks Lawrence for the loan, hoping to set up a direct debit to pay it back, despite Lawrence insisting he can write the money. Ronnie says goodbye. Liv returns to The Woolpack for her lunch, and Charity tries to persuade Liv to buy her a new car. She lets slip to her about Chas giving some of her inheritance to Lisa, unaware Chas hasn't mentioned it to Liv yet. Liv is annoyed and questions why Chas didn't ask her first. Priya informs Leyla that she is reducing her stress levels and has booked an appointment with a counselor. Ronnie agrees to convert an outbuilding for Chrissie. Paddy lets himself into Smithy Cottage and find all the cupboards have been moved around, and comes across one of Leo's drawings with Pierce in it instead of him. Liv quizzes Lisa on if she know the money really belonged to her. Lisa is clueless, although Liv explains to Lisa and Chas that she would've allowed Lisa to have the money. Lisa, Zak and Chas assure Liv she is part of the family, blood or not, and Liv offers them as much money as they need whilst Belle is ill. Pearl finds Paddy in Pierce and Rhona's room. He insists he still owns half of the house, and refuses to give the spare keys back to her. Jimmy and Nicola are getting on better, until Rodney mentions Dan. Pearl ropes Chas into getting Paddy out of Smithy Cottage, who is annoyed there is no longer a trace of him in his former home. Lisa worries to Zak that Belle still thinks she is the enemy, and suggests they drive down to see their daughter together, but Zak insists it's best for him to stay a work to pay back Liv's money. Chas tries to make Paddy see sense, but he squirts tomato sauce and mustard over a pile of clothes in the trashed living room. He drinks a bottle of whisky and drowns his sorrows realising what he has thrown away. He is adamant he's staying in his house until Rhona returns. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast None. Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception and treatment room *Smithy Cottage - Living room, kitchen, Pierce and Rhona's bedroom and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes